


Carmen Sandiego Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dadosan - Freeform, Dark, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Heavy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I missed 2 class periods Bc of this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mah boy player needs hugs, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, maybe death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I will be writing some fluffy one-shots! Leave comments of suggestions and I will pick the best ones.  I will NOT be doing smut, lemon, and explicit inappropriate content. However, I will be doing gore, violence, and fluff. :)
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen/Graham, Chase Devineaux/Julia (Jules) Argent, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Requests Open!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!! I also will be doing Miraculous Ladybug fanfics on my account, and other fandoms hopefully. Thanks!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave some requests!! In this chapter I will leave the guidelines to what I will and will not accept!!

Hey!!  
I will be posting oneshots of Carmen sandiego and I am open to suggestions!!!!  
I will NOT do: smut, lemon, (etc.)  
I WILL do: fluff, gore, violence, dark, hurt/comfort, angst  
I will NOT do: Shadowsan x Carmen/younger  
Ivy x Zach Shadowsan x Chase  
Chase x Carmen  
What I am open to do:  
player x Carmen( ONLY if the age difference is legal) player x Carmen one sided ( players crush on Carmen)  
Graham x Carmen,  
player x my original character,  
Shadowsan x my original character  
Backstories

Your requests :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Make sure to read the next chapters, leave a kudos, and/or comment more  
> Ideas!!!!


	2. Even Lil’Player Needs To Sleep Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player is struggling emotionally, and really needs Carmen to help him sleep. He’s had a tough life, and being with Carmen is the bright spot of it. But when will he learn that enough is enough, and he needs to be at his strongest so nothing will fall in the wrong hands.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so no hate!!  
> I love comments with constructive criticism so please help me!!! 
> 
> Mah boi player needs hugsssss!!!!
> 
> This Fanfic is all over the place so please forgive me, my Beta is the best and such a great help!!!

Player was hurt.  
Not physically, emotionally.  
It didn’t help that he hadn’t slept for 48 hours. Not sleeping for long periods of time have slowly broken his mind.  
“ player how long have you slept?” Carmen asked, her forehead creasing into many lines due to her worrieng”  
“ 11…??”  
“ 11 what?”

“....”

“ Minutessss…. ok not consecutively but that’s a start, right?”  
Carmen frowned at his attempt to joke his way out of this situation, her lips forming a thin line.  
“ Your health is not a joke player, please sleep, I’m worried about you!”  
Player ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He never could sleep, it has been a struggle since he was 8 years old. Not sleeping makes it harder for him to concentrate, his eyes losing focus and causing him to zone out randomly, it does slow his schedule down. He can’t even count the number of emails his mom gets for unexcused absences, and his failing online Language Arts class.  
In 9th grade he hacked into the school system and made it possible for him to only take math classes, which ended him in so much trouble. Now, he is forced to take all of the required courses.  
Player never told Carmen about how many online class periods he missed for capers, and just talking in general, and about the now piling high tower of missing work he has.  
Still, he feels a teeny bit of guilt after his mom had to go to conference after conference to talk about his horrible grades.  
“ Earth to Player?!” Carmen called through the screen.  
Player jolted his head up from his desk and stared at his older sister figure.  
“ Sorry, Red. I zoned out for a bit, I’m here now.”  
Carmen was sitting on a bench in the HQ kitchen. Her long red hair tied up in a messy bun, little frazzled strands sticking out of her head due to the warm, and humid California weather. She was holding a Chipotle burrito bowl in one hand, and a fork in the other. Her mouth was full of lettuce, and qeso was dripping out of her mouth, and landing on the table.  
Player connected the phone call to his headphones and spun around in his chair to stare at the baseball poster. He never liked sports so he wondered why he put it up in the first place.  
Oh yeah  
His dad gave him that poster before he left.  
Forever  
“ Player, any new information.”  
The red head was now in his room. Was he missing something? Player rubbed his head in confusion. His head throbbed, like a chunk of it was missing. He attempted to reached out to touch Carmen’s hair, to see if she was real, only to find that his hands were tied together.  
A piercing noise rang through each ear, and a bright light hit his eyes, causing him to shut them tight.  
“ Quin..”  
His moms voice was faint, but near.  
Her voice echoed, the ringing louder and sharper, the pain becoming more unbearable every second. He opened his eyes to find the person the voice belonged to. The bright light made his vision blurry, but he was able to make out a tall figure. “ Carmen?” He croked, him barely making a noise due to his parched throat before closing his eyes. Player didn’t know who he expected to see, but to his surprise, he found himself staring at something else. Someone else. “ Well well well, looks like our prisoner has woken up.” The Texan declared.  
“ Welcome sugar, to a world of pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEE my first one-shot is posted!!! Should I do Carmen’s side of the story?  
> I love this Bc we don’t rly know what happened like, did their conversation actually happen, or did player just dream it?!? How did V.I.L.E capture him?  
> ( ima bit temped to turn this into a series and start over with longer paragraphs covering each thing)  
> Okay, so when I copy and pasted this from my google docs ( where I originally wrote this) it screwed up the formatting, spacing, text styles, and paragraphing :(  
> but I will work on that!!!  
> Comment what other fandoms you would like me to create a series for and/or one shots!! I’m a bit behind in school work but I’m on winter break (whooooooo) anyways sorry that this is short I wrote this in my lunch, and math class, so I will add more soon but I also have another fandom I am starting after this, and me and my co-creator/editor/beta/ will try to get back to your comments!!!


	3. OMG THE FINAL SEASOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHDBDODBDID OMGGGGGGGGGG

okay Ik this is boring and not a real chapter but

ONGSJDBDJDJFIDBFKFJF THE FINAL SEASON PICTURE LEAKAGE  
MAH BOIIIIIIII PLAYERRRRRR

CARMEN FIGHTING ROBOTS

NEILLLL!!!!  
If you haven’t seen them then go to Carmen sandiego fandom Wiki!!!!!!!

Also go read MangoKat’s team red family series Silence and Broken!!!!!  
( there is swearing and violence)

Thanks!!! 

I also have writers block


End file.
